ThE fOrGoTtEn AnGeL
by XxLunaHeartifiliaXx
Summary: Hi Everyone this is a Lucy leaves FT ( fairy tail ) fanfic if you want lucy to be together with someone go on my profile and check the poll and vote pm if you have ideas and if you are bored. WARNING : Abusive language and violence p.s I suck at summeries CHECK MY OTHER STORIES TOO! REVIEW FOLLOW FAVOURITE!
1. Kicked Out

_**Hi Lovelies ! this story is a lucy leaves FT cliché so I hope you like it**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Here is the story**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Lucy walked into the fairy tail guild hoping at least someone will notice her presence or steal a glance at her. Sadly, everyone was focused on Lisanna every since the edolas incident everyone in Fairy tail even her crush and best friends always listened to Lisanna. For _fucking _SEVEN months.

I knew nothing might not change for a while might is an understatement because it WILL NOT change. But I always hoped they will at least notice me, I tried to get to know Lisanna but she would always glare at me making all my _nakama_ mad at me for those petty lies she obviously made up.

I went up to the bar and sat at my usual stool. " Mira- san can I have a strawberry milkshake please? " "Get up on your weak, lazy ass and get it yourself _bitch_!" As those words came out of her mouth I felt a river of crystal teardrops run down my cheek Mira just turned around absent-mindly not knowing what she did or say and went to talk to her sister and the others.

"Hey Luigi !" I turned around astonished that Natsu at least remembered part of my name. I smiled sadly wiping away the tears that came at the front of my pale hand. "Yea Natsu, what's up?" . Natsu gave me that goofy grin that melt my heart and said the words that I thought will never be heard until this fateful day, at least from his mouth. " Well, you see me and Team Natsu decided that it was best that to kick you out and replace you with Lisa. Actually you were really just keeping the team spot warm for Lisa until you came back so don't worry, you weren't officially on the team so I don't really know why I asked you."

I felt my heart stop and the tears that was holding back for you knows how long wanted to cascade gracefully down my face and I know from the bottom of my heart. I just couldn't stop them no matter what. I just cried silently stunned like a statue at the cruel and unexpected words that I know might will come but they were definitely sooner than expected and the Natsu I was glancing sorrowfully at.

"Don't be so shocked you were weak from the beginning the only thing strong about is your spirits they do ALL the fighting while you just stand there weak and useless like a doll in a dollhouse waiting to be played with .YOU are the one using your spirits to fight for you are weak you don't deserve to be in the strongest team in fairy tail. " said the so-called angel known as Lisanna.

" SHUT UP! I am strong in my own way you don't even realize that you were ignoring me for 7 FUCKING WELL MONTHS! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW THAT I FELL MYSELF TO SLEEP DON'T YOU? I THOUGHT ONE'S TEARS IS EVERYONE'S TEARS I GUESS YOU GUYS WERE LYING ABOUT THAT HUH? I QUIT THIS MESSED –UP GULID I HATE YOU ALL ! "

I got up from my seat and ran hastily through the guild doors leaving behind my new target _Fairy Tail not noticing the guilty and crying faces of her old nakama._

_**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**_

_**This is the end of this chapter lovelies I will be updating this story this will have A LOT of chapters plus check the poll on my profile and VOTE for who U want Lucy-chan to be with.!  
**_

_**REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW ! CHECK MY POLL TOO ! LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	2. Dragon Queen!

Lucy ran away from the guild she once called her family she finally admitted to herself she LOVED Natsu Dragneel the same person who kicked her out of his team and she still love him. With a tear stained face, she ran away not looking back she finally looked properly at where she was realization hit her like a thunderbolt in a storm she was in a forest her clothes tattered anyone could take advantage of her and she definitely didn't want that happen.

She began running aimlessly into the mysterious forest she halted to a stop . In her entire life, she never thought she would meet or see this the most unbelievable thing Lucy almost fainted from astonishment she saw a...

DRAGON!

The dragon had gold scales and a bright yellow like the sun wings and vibrant lime green eyes the tail was the most beautiful thing it was adorned with roses and lilies and was light green and a very bright gold. It was the definition of beauty sadly it reminded her of Natsu because of his dragon slayer magic and when she looked at the flowers at thought of Lisanna the devil in disguised no one knew only her the only ones that ever cared were three persons lucy thought

_Me, Myself and I_

At the Guild

**Lisanna P.O.V**

Crap! The drug affect is wearing off I would not allow this I will keep drugging them while serving their drinks I - I mean we don't need her she is weak.

**Back with Lucy**

While walking towards the dragon to the dragon she mistook and stepped on twig ran quickly behind a bush. " Come Out!" slightly frightened Lucy came out of her hidding spot behind the bushes.

" It's Ok young one may I ask you a question."

" Yes, you can"

" Is your mother Layla Heartifilia?, where is she?

"Yes she is, Oh she is up in the skies watching down on me"

"Oh I am sorry for asking, My name is Elementia I am the Elemental Dragon what is yours?

" Wow you have a beautiful name mines is Lucy I am a Celestial Mage nice to meet you I am sorry for hiding I didn't know you wouldn't hurt me."

" Oh Lucy thank you and it is ok what happen to you ? "

Lucy told her everything that happened Elementia reminded her of her mother and she was beginning to be more comfortable with her.

" Elementia, how did you know my mother?"

" Oh, you did not know Layla was the dragon queen."

" WHAT!"

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

REVIEW

FAVOURITE

FOLLOW

20 REVIEWS to continue


End file.
